Jill Paice
Jill Paice is an American actress. Biography Paice received a Bachelor of Music from Baldwin-Wallace College, where she first began to act in musicals, including leading roles in West Side Story and The Pirates of Penzance, as well as gaining her Equity Card for appearing in Gypsy. Paige mostly appeared in stage productions, though she also starred in two episodes of Unforgettable and a number of television movies. Singing Paice gained a large number of musical credits ever since she left school, her first professional credit understudying Cosette in the national tour of Les Misérables, followed by an extended venture as Sophie Sheridan in the Las Vegas production of Mamma Mia!. However, her first major break came originating the role of Laura Fairlie in The Woman in White. Afterwards, Paice originated several roles, including Scarlett O'Hara in Gone With the Wind, as well as several established roles such as Florence Vassy in Chess and Susan in Company. She was cast in a planned English language adaptation of Rebecca, but the production was shelved. She continued to appear in new musicals on Broadway, including Death Takes a Holiday and An American in Paris. Stage Gypsy (2001) Les Misérables (2002) Factory Girl *At the End of the Day Cosette *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Every Day/A Heart Full of Love (reprise) (contains solo lines) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) *Epilogue Mamma Mia! (2003) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (contains solo lines) *Chiquitita (contains solo lines) *Dancing Queen (contains solo lines) *Super Trouper *Voulez-Vous *One of Us (solo) *S.O.S. (duet) *Our Last Summer (duet) *Slipping Through My Fingers (duet) *The Winner Takes It All (solo) *I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do (contains solo lines) *Mamma Mia (encore) *Dancing Queen (encore) *Waterloo The Woman in White (2004)(originated the role) *I Hope You Like It Here (contains solo lines) *Perspective (contains solo lines) *Trying Not to Notice (contains solo lines) *Sir Percival Glyde arrives (contains solo lines) *A Gift For Living Well (contains solo lines) *I believe my Heart (Reprise)(duet) *Marian hears the truth from Laura (duet) *The Document (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale" (contains solo lines) *If I Could Only Dream This World Away (duet) *The Nightmare (contains solo lines) *The Asylum (contains solo lines) *Back To Limmeridge (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Curtains (2006)(originated the role) *Wide Open Spaces (contains solo lines) *The Woman's Dead *In the Same Boat 1 (contains solo lines) *A Tough Act to Follow (contains solo lines) *A Tough Act to Follow (reprise) Gone With the Wind (2008)(originated the role) Ace (2008) White Christmas (2008) *Love and the Weather (duet) *Sisters (duet) *Snow (contains solo lines) *Count Your Blessings Instead of Sheep (duet) *Falling Out of Love Can Be Fun (contains solo lines) *Love, You Didn't Do Right By Me/How Deep Is the Ocean (duet) *How Deep Is the Ocean (Reprise)(duet) A Little Night Music (2009) *Soon (contains solo lines) *Every Day a Little Death (duet) *Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) Chess (2010) *Commie Newspapers/Press Conference (contains solo lines) *Quartet — A Model of Decorum and Tranquility (contains solo lines) *Florence & Molokov (duet) *The American and Florence/1956 — Budapest is Rising (duet) *Nobody's Side (duet) *Mountain Duet (duet) *Florence Quits/A Taste of Pity (duet) *Heaven Help My Heart (solo) *One More Opponent (duet) *You and I (duet) *The Deal (contains solo lines) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) *You and I (Reprise) (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Company (2011) *Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? *Poor Baby (contains solo lines) *Being Alive *Finale Ultimo Death Takes a Holiday (2011)(originated the role) *In the Middle of Your Life *Nothing Has Happened *Life's a Joy (contains solo lines) *Who is This Man? (solo) *Alone Here With You (duet) *More and More (duet) *Finally to Know (contains solo lines) *Finale (duet) Matilda the Musical (2013) *Pathetic (solo) *The Hammer (contains solo lines) *This Little Girl (solo) *When I Grow Up (contains solo lines) *My House (duet) *When I Grow Up (reprise) An American in Paris (2015)(originated the role) Gallery paicecosette.jpg|'Cosette' in Les Misérables. paicesophie.jpg|'Sophie Sheridan' in Mamma Mia! paicelaura.jpg|'Laura Fairlie' in The Woman in White. paicepiercecurtains.jpg|'Niki Harris' and Lieutenant Frank Cioffi in Curtains. paicescarlett.jpg|'Scarlett O'Hara' in Gone With the Wind. paicelucas.jpg|'Elizabeth Lucas' in Ace. paicebetty.jpg|'Betty Haynes' in White Christmas. paiceanne.jpg|'Anne Egerman' in A Little Night Music. paiceflorence.jpg|'Florence Vassey' in Chess. paicesusan.jpg|'Susan' in Company. paicegrazia.jpg|'Grazia Lamberti' in Death Takes a Holiday. paicemisshoney.jpg|'Miss Honey' in Matilda the Musical. paicemilo.jpg|'Milo Davenport' in An American in Paris. Paice, Jill Paice, Jill Paice, Jill